The Meeting
by Matthew1985
Summary: A new story depicting the Second Coming of Christ in the 24 century
1. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

The famous captain was chopping wood. After the axial blow, he looks up and sees a stranger walking toward him, having a smile on his face.

"Hello, James." James walks forward to the stranger. "How do you know me?"

The stranger replies, "I know you, because I created you. In my own image." James is confused, "You are not my father. George Kirk died about 100

years." The stranger replies, "I know this may seem strange to you, but I also created your father, as much as I created you."

James T. Kirk asked the question: "Are you part of what some in Starfleet call the "Q Continuum"? The stranger laughs, "No, they are only a figment of

your imagination, now. I am the creator of all life. I am the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob and I can be your God, too. If you wish." Mouth open, Kirk

exclaimed, "You are God? From the Bible?" Jesus answered and said, "Yes, I am the Son of My Father, who is God of this planet and all the inhabitants.

I have returned to take you home." James asks curiously, "Home? This is home. This is Earth. What other home could there be?"

Jesus answered, "In My Father's house, are many mansions, if it were not so, I would have told you. I have a room reserved for you, if you follow Me."

James knelt down before Him, "I am unworthy to be in Your house, sir. How can you reserve one for me?" Jesus answered, "It is because of what I did

for you over 2,200 years ago. I did it, because I love you, James Tiberius Kirk." Jim began to weep, "Lord, I believe, help my unbelief." Jesus smiled and

laughed, "As the father of the deaf and dumb boy cried out, so you also cry for help. And your Helper has come. Deny self, James, and take up the

cross, and follow Me." As it was in days of His ministry, even today, Jesus and James walked together.


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

Jesus and James were walking around the Starbase and officers around were talking to Jesus and accepting Him as Savior. Many humans were taken to Heaven at this time. Others were left behind. Kirk approached his old friend and doctor. "Bones, look who it is?" Leonard H. McCoy looked at Jesus and said, "Well, hello there, Lord. I've been waiting for You to come back." Jesus laughed and answered, "And now the wait is over, my son. Come, follow Me." They meet Sulu, who was a Buddhist, and he converted to the faith in Jesus, as did others. The only person missing was Spock.

**The Spiritual Journey: Vulcan**

On the grounds of the Vulcan Science Institute, Sarek's widow Perrin greets Jesus and introduces Him to her stepsons Spock and Sybok, who recently reacquainted themselves. "Welcome to Vulcan, Lord," Sybok greeted. Jesus held up His hand and separated His fingers in the Vulcan manner. "I greet you, sirs, in the Name of My Father and I am here to ask you to follow Me." Jesus looked at Sybok, "Sybok, you embraced emotion, and were therefore banished from this planet. You encountered a entity known as Sha Ka Ree on Nimbus III." "Yes, Lord. I was mislead. But now, I know what God is really like." Jesus answered and said, "I am in the Father and the Father in Me. He who believes in Me, shall believe in the One who sent Me." Spock raised His eyebrows, "John 12:44 and 14:10." "Yes, Spock. You must know that your mother, Amanda, is in My Father's house. If you wish to see her, believe in Me and not your logic alone." "And my father?" "I am sorry, but your father has not entered into My kingdom, for He has not embraced the faith." Jesus looked at Kirk, "At that particular planet, you asked the question, 'What would need with a starship?' You were right to ask that question, for the god represented at Sha Ka Ree was not My Father; but was a deception created by none other than the Devil." Stunned, Kirk exclaimed, "I didn't know that." Jesus chuckled, "Now you know."

Jesus turned again to the Vulcans again and asked, "Do you wish to follow Me?" Sybok was first to answer, "Yes, Lord, I'll follow You." Jesus lifted His hand to Sybok's face and said, "Then be cleansed unto the likeness of My Father." Suddenly, Sybok facial features changed, into completely human. "You now have a new name. I call you Stephen, after the first martyr." Stephen smiled, "I like it, my Lord." Jesus looked to Spock and Perrin, "How about you, Spock?" "If you can change me as you changed my brother, I will submit to Your leadership, sir." "Do you believe that I AM the Son of My Father, Jehovah?" "I find no evidence to contrary. I believe based on facts and faith, and not purely logic alone. I wish to join You." Jesus lifted up His hand again and Spock became Samuel, like the prophet of old. "Perrin, do you wish to follow Me?" "I wish to. What about the other people of Vulcan, can they join You as well?" "Of course, My daughter. All they need is faith in Me and to trust Me to save them." Perrin knelt down, "Then I wish to follow You. Only, I pray that you will reach all of Vulcan." "And your prayer will be answered. Welcome home, My child."

Christ's Message to Vulcan

"Greetings! I know what you're thinking. Is it logical that a man such as Myself would come to another world and change the course of the planet? It is not about logic; rather it is the will of My Father. 300 years ago, man never believed that there was life on other planets. They believed in one of two things: the theory of evolution by a non-believer named Charles Darwin; and the other the Creation of Heaven and Earth, as recorded by my servants of ancient times and put into the words of papyrus manuscript that down the centuries has been know simply as the Bible. Now 300 years later, man was able to travel the galaxy and they adapted into the environment of those worlds, which result in people like you. You are not a part of My Father's design, at least the transformation. Therefore, I have come to restore all things and peoples unto Myself and I do that, as commanded by My Father. If any of you wish to stay a Vulcan, they may. You learn the logic of your leaders, but you'll miss the love that I have for you, my own human creation, as you once were.

"Therefore, I, the Son of God My Father, ask you to follow Me. Follow Me, and I will make you fishers of men. You've fished, to use a human sport term, for logic; now fish for My love and spread that love to all peoples. I know that your former ambassador Spock, whom I've renamed Samuel, has worked for some time on Reunification with the Romulan people, your cousins. I will join you, as you join Me. Come to Me, all ye who labor and are heavy laden and I will give you rest for your souls. Come now. If you do not acknowledge Me before fellow man, I will not acknowledge you before My Father, Who is in Heaven; rather acknowledge Me and I will acknowledge you before My Father. In My Father's house are many mansions. If it were not so, I would've told. I've prepared a place for you, now I return to bring you unto myself."

After Jesus had said these words, many Vulcans came to Him to repent and place faith; not logic; in the Son of God. Many elderly were taken to Heaven, others joined Him and the crew of the original Enterprise and they set course for Romulus.


	3. To Romulus and Remus

**Chapter 3: **

**To Romulus and Remus**

As the Enterprise crew along with the new apostles of Christ from Vulcan approached the Senate of the Romulan Empire, Jesus looked around at the gathering of Romulans and notice one: Sela. "Hello Sela," Jesus said. Sela asked, "Why are you here?" Folding her arms, she was not pleased that One like Him would come and disrupt life on Romulus. "I come, to make all things new."

Sela raised her voice, "We don't need renewal! We won't You to leave." Jesus read their hearts and saw only pride in them. "A wicked and adulterous generation seeks no help. However, I will not leave until I have said what My Father has commanded me to say." He turned and noticed Senator Ta'laura, a former ally of Shinzon; Commander Donatra, Senator Pardek, an old friend of the former Spock and so many other prominent Romulans.

"2,230 years ago, I was born of a virgin named Mary. I lived a life without sin, so as to be an example of you. All of you! As the people of Earth lived their daily lives when I walked among, I entered into their lives and from the crowd I chose 12 men to follow Me. They all did, but not all of them stayed with Me.

One betrayed Me into the hands of men, and put Me on a Cross and I died. But I not only died an innocent Man, I died for the sins of the world. Now that sacrificial atonement is extended to you. But you are like the scribes and Pharisees who plotted My death. I spoke in their Temples and I spoke in the synagogues.

I spoke on the streets of Ancient Israel and I called all men to repent of their sins. Many men followed, for a time; while others despised Me and left Me alone. They left because of pride, because they had joy in their sins, the pleasure was almost immeasurable, I left them to a depraved mind. You are like those who seek after a sign and no sign shall be given to you, except the sign of Jonah. As Jonah was in the belly of the whale for 3 days and 3 nights, so also the Son of Man was in the heart of the Earth for 3 days and after that He rose again. I AM that Son of Man." Many people said, "Amen!"

"I died for you, Sela. I died for you, Pardek. I died for you, Donatra. But I know your hearts. You deny Me before men, therefore, I shall deny you before My Father, Who is in Heaven." Some Romulans became emotional.

"Do you hear the crying of your people?" Jesus asked Sela. "They cry because of what the Helper has done. He has convicted them of their sin, righteousness and judgment." Sela still had folded arms. "Why doesn't the Spirit of My Father touch you?" He waited.

"Because your mind is so depraved, that you will not believe. If you don't believe Me, you'll never believe in the One Who sent Me. As Adam died because of the curse on Earth, so you also shall die and your soul shall be imprisoned in Hell." Sela rose. "Is that a threat?!"

Jesus said, "No, that is a fact. And it shall now become a reality." Jesus raised His hand in front and showed His palm to her and when He had closed His hand and made a fist, Sela was gone. Many gasped. Jesus warned, "Fear not those who can kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather, fear Him who will destroy both body and soul in Hell." Many followed Him and this report went through all Romulus and Remus. The Remans asked Jesus to come into their darkness and bring in the light and Jesus spoke to them. "I AM the light of the world." Many were changed and many were renewed. Romulans all over the Empire experienced the change in appearance, similar to what Spock and Sybok went through.

Meanwhile, while on a survey mission, the starship Enterprise were getting reports from Starfleet. The android called the Captain from the Bridge, "Data to Captain Picard." The captain and his wife woke up, "Go ahead, Commander." Data give his report. "I apologize for waking you, sir. I believe you'll find these reports interesting. They are compiled in a file from Starfleet Headquarters." "Acknowledged. Send the file to my quarters." As the file was transferred, Picard read the astounding reports about Vulcan, Romulus and Remus. "Jesus." Picard spoke the Name above all names. "Yes, My son." Picard turned and saw Him.


	4. Jesus and John

**Chapter 4:**

**John and Jesus**

Jean Luc looked at Jesus, awestruck. "I wasn't expecting You, sir." Jesus answered, "It's alright, John." Picard was confused, "Why would you call me, "John?"

Jesus answered and said, "I have given you a new name. You are named after my most beloved disciple who wrote Revelation." Picard looked back at the reports from Starfleet, "How is it that You can be here, when you were just at Romulus and Remus only minutes ago?" Jesus smiled and said, "I'm not limited by space and time, John. I am omnipresent. Now, I know what's been on your mind. And I'm not referring to your marriage or your children."

Picard looked at Him, "What is on my mind?" "You answer Me. What has your ship been struggling with?" Picard drew a breath. "The Borg."

Jesus nodded. "The Borg is the correct answer. Now, if you want a solution to your predicament, you must trust Me." Picard walked closer, "If you can assist us, I and my crew would be grateful." "I know of your gratitude, but I ask this: Do you have faith in Me?"

Picard admitted he had not faith. They talked for several hours before Picard came to the faith, and when he did, Jesus then made this proposition: "I will join you on your Bridge in 2 minutes. I will not give your crew orders, but I want you to take your ship to the last coordinates of the Borg."

Picard got dressed and met Jesus on the Bridge. "Mr. Data, contact the USS Voyager and find the last sighting of the Borg ship." Data faced his captain, "It'll take several hours to contact the Voyager, Captain, as they are in the Delta Quandrant, with Captain Chakotay returning there for as he said, "unfinished business." Captain Picard answered, "I know of Chakotay's mission, but I want you to contact them anyway." Data acknowledged. The ship got underway. As they were finding the coordinates through communications with Chakotay, the crew found the transwarp hub.

When they found the first Borg Cube, they hailed it and said, "We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your ships-" Jesus interrupted them, "Silence! You will not destroy anymore worlds." The Collective asked, "Who are You?" "I am Jesus, Whom you are persecuting." "Persecution is irrelevant." Jesus appeared and the Borg Queen approached him. "We are not afraid of You, human." Jesus faced her and said, "I'm not only human, Queen; I AM also divine. And you are nothing but a source of evil that will never again assimilate another species."

Jesus put His hand up, and the Borg Queen was choking and gasping for air, but she couldn't find anything. Her organic body disappeared all the drones fell from their platforms and approached Jesus. Jesus touched the wall directly behind Him and supernatural power flowed through the Cube. The drones became their original selves. Many were healed and many came to faith, from all species and said, "Go and make disciples, baptizing them in the name of the Father, the Son, and Holy Ghost." Jesus taught them the Gospel and after sometime Jesus warned them, "You must leave this contraption immediately. Jesus touched the floor of the ship, from His level and small explosions Jesus reappeared on the Enterprise and signaled the transporter room, "Miles, you'll be receiving human signals on the ship. Transport all people to the shuttlebay." O'Brien acknowledged.

As soon as all the former drones were safely aboard, the Enterprise left the Borg Cube to blow up. Jesus appeared before Chakotay's ship, Voyager, and ordered him to return home. "The Borg have been destroyed." Chakotay went through the Hub and both ships fired on the Hub, just after all Borg Cube ships were clear of former drones, which took hours. Jesus transported all people to their respective worlds and had His glorious bodied servants, including the prophets of old, preach to them the Good News. As Jesus finished His work with the Borg, He said to the people on the Enterprise's Ten Forward, "There is one world that I believe could need some help." He then looked at Worf. "You, My son. Your world will need to know of what is truth. I could use you, Worf." Worf answered, "My people may not listen to You, sir." Jesus answered and said, "Some may, and some may not." Looking to Captain Picard, "John, I would like you to take this ship to the Klingon planet." Picard touched his communicator, "Picard to Bridge, set course for the first city of Klingon Imperial Empire and engage at warp 5." The con responded, "Aye, sir. We'll arrive in 9 hours."


	5. Qo'noS

**Chapter 5:**

**Spiritual Journey: **

**Qo'noS **

While en route, Jesus wanted to talk to the people of the Voyager crew, esp. B'Elana Torres-Paris. Tom and his wife came to the sickbay onboard Voyager. Former Captain Kathryn Janeway, now an admiral, joined in via subspace. "Thank you all for joining Me," Jesus said. He looked at B'Elana Torres and said, "Mrs. Paris, please take a seat on the med bed." B'lana sat and Jesus asked her to lie down. "Relax."

Jesus looked at the crew and noticed someone missing, "Computer, initiate EMH program." The Doctor appeared with his usual greeting, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." Jesus chuckled, "You always greet us this way?" "It is a default program," The Doctor replied. Jesus replied, "Are you there, Kathryn?" "Yes, Lord." Jesus answered and said, "Come closer." And instantly, Kathryn Janeway was teleported unto Voyager's sickbay. "I'm a lot closer, now." Janeway smile and Jesus embraced her. As the rest of senior officers joined in, including Neelix, Kes, Seven of Nine (who has since referred to her human name Annika Hansen), and Tuvok, who has not yet converted.

Jesus turned his attention to the Doctor and said, "Please put some cortical stimulators on her head." The Doctor asked for Tom's help. "What are You doing?" B'Elana asked. Jesus answered, "Relax, daughter. I want you to take Me to your Barge of the Dead and into Gre'thor." The Doctor interjected, "Can't You do that without these? You are divine, as the admiral suggested." Jesus answered, "And the admiral is correct, but I will to do it this way. Trust Me." The Doctor put the stimulators on Torres and gave her a hypospray and B'ELana fell asleep. Jesus went to the head of the bed, and put his hands on B'Elana's head and said, "Now, B'Elana, fear not. I have overcome the world. Trust Me in this." Jesus, B'Elana, Tom, Janeway, and the rest of the crew were brought onto the Barge of the Dead. The warrior at the wheel, Kortar by name, approached the crew, "Ah, new prisoners. Welcome to the Barge of the Dead, on our way to Gre'thor, the place for the dishonored dead." Janeway said, "Why are we all here?" Jesus answered, "You'll see." Jesus said to him, "Step away from the wheel." The warrior answered, "I am the captain of the Barge. You can not order me." Jesus answered and said, "I AM the Way, the Truth and the Life. What you see is not real. Now, step back!" Kortar stepped back and the ship stopped. Kortar said, "We have not reached it?" "On the contrary, we have." Jesus opened the door to Gre'thor. "Come and see your hell." All the dishonored dead followed Him.

"What you see here is not real. This is not Hell and that is not Fek'lhr," Jesus pointed to the being known as the Klingon version of the Devil, or the guardian of Gre'thor. Suddenly, all the dishonored Klingons were alive on the Voyager ship, even Torres' mother, Miral. Jesus said to them, "You want to see Hell, this is what Hell is." Then Jesus pointed to the wall and it opened as a black hole would and the crew saw the truly dishonored dead, all those who rejected Christ. The black hole then closed and the wall was restored. "There is the place where the disobedient, unconverted go. There, where there will weeping and gnashing of teeth." Some people were afraid. "Fear not, my sons. Warriors, please do not fear them, nor be afraid, for now is the accepted time. Today is your day for true salvation." He walked among the warriors, "Very soon, we will be joining your brothers on your home planet." The Klingons cheered. "I want you to make a choice while we are there, to either follow Me, or reject Me." One warrior asked, "Can we see Sto-vo-Kor?" Jesus said, "Your heaven, is not as pleasurable as My kingdom." Jesus smiled. Suddenly, the warriors were taken to Sto'Vo'Kor. The warriors looked around and a warrior approached, "Why are they here?" Jesus turned around and faced the Klingon that asked him, "Because they are not as dishonored as you claim they are, Kahless." All the warriors in Sto-vo-Kor were taken to the Voyager. Jesus walked among them, "Your true, eternal home is where I will send you. You must believe in Me, now." Many Klingons discussed this while an officer piped in, "Bridge to Captain Chakotay." Chakotay responded, "Go ahead." "Sir, we've reached the Klingon home world." Jesus answered, "Standard orbit, crewman." The crewman acknowledged, "Yes, my Lord."

As the warriors were transported to the Qo'noS, Jesus appeared to all of them and said, "Welcome home, warriors of the Empire." The warriors cheered.


	6. Jesus and Martok

**Chapter 6:**

**Qo'noS 2**

**Jesus and Martok**

"What is the meaning of this?" A warrior approached the cheering crowd and a hush filled the air. The crew of the Enterprise (Kirk and Picard's crew, and the crew of DS9 joined in, much time after the Dominion War.) The warrior looked around at all the warrior and then looked at Jesus. "Who are You?" Jesus said, "I AM Jesus. And you are Martok, leader of these people."

Martok answered, "And what of it? This does not concern You." Jesus answered, "On the contrary, it is my concern. All of you are my concern." Jesus looked around and spoke them, saying, "300 years ago, man started exploring the stars, just after a man named Zefram Cochrane invented what he called warp drive. It was an astounding achievement and people from around the world of Earth wanted to explore space. So they did. As people began to find planets in other galaxies, one of them, named Kacey ventured onto your world and eventually created the Klingon species. Through the process of adapting to their surroundings, the children of Kacey became the Klingons that encountered Kirk and his crew, from 100 years ago. Among them were the Da'Har Masters: Kang, Koloth, and Kor." The three warriors approached, and some warriors bowed before them. "Another descendant was your warrior leader, Kahless and his brother Molor." The two brothers stood on opposite sides of the Great Hall. "As time went on, one family truly dishonored you: Ja'rod, son of Duras." The said individual stepped forward, with the wound from battle visible. "His House of Duras has been deceptive for the last 30 years." The Duras family, from Ja'rod to Toral all stood together. "They wanted to rule the Empire, but failed," Jesus said. "And one man dared to do what he believed to be morally right." He looked at Worf, "Worf, son of Mogh, here is your father, Mogh." Mogh stepped forward and father and son embraced. Kurn, later named Rodek joined in and at that moment, his memory was restored by Christ. Kurn embraced both his brother and his father. Mogh's mate also joined in. Alexander and K'Ehleyr also joined in.

Jesus then faced Martok, "Chancellor, your gods, whom you say Kortar drove out of existence, never existed. The original Klingons were humans, as much as the humans you see here." Martok looked around and asked, "How do we know that this is not a trick?" Jesus answered and said, "Embrace your father." Urthog came forward. "Father."

Martok felt his father's embrace and asked, "How is this possible?" Jesus said, "I will it to be possible." "You will it?" Martok asked. "How is it that You will anything to be possible?" Jesus answered, "With man, nothing is possible; with God, all things are possible." "God? There is no God here." Jesus answered, "The fool has said in his heart, 'there is no God.'" Martok angrily shouted, "You dare call me a fool!" Jesus was equally angry, "I AM" As He said that, His eyes glowed like fire and then a brightness shown around the Great Hall and voice cried out from Heaven, "This is My Beloved Son. Hear Him!" Then the brightness disappeared.

Martok was stricken with fear and trembled greatly. "Who are You?" Then the voice of many waters answered, "I AM the God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob. I am He who is the One and only begotten Son of God. I am the Root and Offspring of David, the Bright and Morning Star, the Lily in the Valley, the Rose of Sharon, the Alpha and Omega, the Beginning and the End, the King of kings and Lord of lords. I AM Wonderful, Counselor, Mighty God, Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace."

Many warriors fell on their knees and worshiped Him. "He who has seen Me has seen the Father, for I and the Father are One, as the Spirit is One. Blessed are those who have seen Me and believe and blessed are those who have not seen Me, yet believe." Then Jesus appeared before a trembling Martok, "Martok, feel My hands. Put your finger in My side." "No!" said Martok. "Don't be like Thomas, who first doubted Me. A spirit has not flesh and bone, as you see Me have." Martok felt His wounds and wept sorrowfully. "I believe!"

As he said this, many others touched Him and received forgiveness of sin. Many refused and left. They who believed were changed dramatically in appearance. Jesus then said, "I want you to go to your Hall of Warriors and see what I have done." So the former warriors joined Him in the Hall of Warriors and Jesus stood in front of them and they were amazed that they did not see the sculptures of warriors; but of ancient and historical teachers of the Gospel. "Martok, son of Urthog, come." Martok stood and Jesus announced, "I name this new saint Mark, after the man who followed Peter." Then He changed the names of many who believed. Mogh became Matthew; Worf became Wolfgang, after Mozart's first name. Kang became Karl; Koloth, Kolva and Kor, Korbin.

"Now," Jesus said, "for those of you who have not yet believed, I want to leave you in the capable hands of one my servants from the late 20th Century, Billy Graham." The glorified body of the famed Earth-born evangelist approached and preached. "I want to speak tonight on the book of Hebrews. On those pads in front of you are copies of an ancient Earth manuscript, which over time has been known simply as the Bible. I want you to find Hebrews, the 11th chapter and I want to speak on the subject: "The Biblical Hall of Fame" I also want to switch the word "fame" to "faith."" So Dr. Graham preached to the people of Qo'noS and many others believed. All those who continued to disbelief were sent to the judgment of God and sent to Hell, with Satan and his followers.


	7. Jesus and Kira Nerys

**Chapter 7:**

**Spiritual Journey: Bajor**

**Jesus and Kira Nerys**

As word spread about the Empire that God has come, the crew of the space station Deep Space Nine were discussing this great evangelism that spread around the Alpha Quadrant. The Sisko family visited the station and Benjamin told all he saw about what he saw on the Qo'noS. Many wondered about their own species and when they'll be touched. Benjamin was known as the Emissary of the Prophets of Bajor, and such, he asked the Vedeks about this. Kai Opaka died in the caverns of Bajor, killed by Gul Dukat, so the new kai answered, "We don't know, but we will consult the prophets." But Joseph Sisko said, "I never believed in the prophets of Bajor, as Ben did. I believe there is another way."

Ben turned toward his father, "What do you mean, Dad?" Joseph asked, "When is the last time you prayed before you knew of Bajor?" Benjamin admitted that he hadn't prayed much of his adult life, but he did pray before his mother Sarah died. After Jennifer died, he stopped praying to the One who answers prayers. Kira said, "Not one of the spiritual leaders on Bajor can tell us what is really going on. They can't consult the Prophets."

"That is because the Prophets are just a illusion." Kira turned to the voice and saw the Man behind the voice. "An illusion?" Kira walked toward him and asked, "Who are You?" Jesus answered and said, "You want to consult the Prophets, they are here." Jesus extended His arm toward the door and Kira, Odo, and the Siskos looked at the Ops and saw men in white robes speaking to members of the crew. Ben looked around, "The prophets…from the Bible." "Yes, My son."

Jesus then lifted his hands and a silenced hush filled the area. "I greet you all in the Name of the One who sent Me here. These men here are the true prophets." And He named them all. From Ezra and Nehemiah, to Isaiah all the way Malachi. Then Jesus walked toward someone and said, "A millennia ago, I said 'Of all the men born of women, there has not arisen one greater the John the Baptist.' And I also said," Jesus walked toward another and said, 'A wicked and adulterous seeks after a sign to prove Myself, and I said to them, "No sign shall be given to this generation; except the sign of the prophet Jonah. For as Jonah was in the fish's belly for three and three nights, so also the Son of Man must be buried in the heart of the Earth."

He walked back toward Kira, who was shocked and amazed at this sighting. "I never knew about this. I'm amazed at this. This is profound. What else can I do but believe. I'm awestruck." Jesus smiled as Kira went on. Jesus then touched her and she quieted down and Jesus knew her heart beat and slowed the rhythm. "You believe in Moses," and Moses nodded, "believe also in Me," Jesus said. Kira bowed before Him, "Yes, Master. I believe." And Jesus restored her facial features as He willed them to look like, as did others from Bajor and on the planet, as word got out. Then Ezri Dax approached and said, "Sorry to interrupt this, but if you can help the Bajorans, maybe you can help the Trills, too." Jesus said, "Are you suggesting for plan of action or asking for help?" Ezri smiled and said, "A little of both. I'm sorry, I've embarrassed You or even myself." She rambled on and on, and Jesus said, "Silence, child." And that voice carried all over the room. Ezri fell silent and when she was ready to listen, Jesus asked her, "Where is your symbiont?" Ezri was confused, "My symbiont is inside of me, why do You ask?" Jesus looked to His left, and noticed the doctor was missing, "Julian Bashir, please report to Ops." "On my way, Captain." As Julian came, Ben Sisko asked, "Why did you say, 'Captain'? I didn't call you here." Julian scowled, "Well, who the hell did?" "Watch your tongue, child." Julian looked at the Man who said that, "I am **not **a child, sir." Jesus was equally coarse, "You are My child, as are all of you." Jesus looked at him, studied him and said, "There's something not right about you." Jesus put His hand on Julian's head and Julian said, "What in God's name are You doing?" Jesus put both hands on the doctor and said, "Never blaspheme Me again." Jesus put his hands down and Julian felt squeezy. "Julian?" Ezri said. Julian then vomited and laid on his back. Jesus extended His hand to him. "Okay, what You made me do was quite embarrassing. Please don't do that again." Jesus said, "I won't. And neither will you be as strong as you were. Now, please take you medical device an scan for the symbiont in Ezri." Julian did as asked. "It's gone." "Gone?" Benjamin exclaimed. Jesus said, "Set a course for Trill." Jesus retired to His quarters. Benjamin looked around and noticed the Prophets had disappeared. He then looked at his crew, "You heard the Man, let's go to Trill."


	8. Spiritual Journey: Trill

**Chapter 8:  
Spiritual Journey: Trill**

As the crew made their way to Trill, Jesus was praying to His Father and he heard a chime. "Come in, Mr. Garak." The doors slid open the Cardassian entered, "I'm so sorry for disturbing You, sir, but I'd thought I'd offer my services, clothing-wise." Jesus smiled, "I won't need your services. Thank you. But I believe I can help your people and your friend who happens to be on his way here."

Jesus walked toward the door and saw the Ferengi was walking. "Ha. I was just passing through, but I'd like to invite you to a dabo game at the bar." Quark had a plate of a delicacy from Troas II. "Care for a bite?" Jesus declined and said, "I don't gamble. But, I will watch your patrons."

As Jesus made His way to the Promenade, He stopped by the shrine for Bajorans and went in and touched the walls and it transformed into a church; but only people who were non-Bajorans could see the change. As He entered Quark's, Jesus saw many people around the dabo tables and he made His way toward the holosuites and found the captain, Ben Sisko, sitting there with his drink. "Captain." Ben looked up at his Master and said, "Please sit, Master." Jesus sat and said, "Do you see what I see?" Ben looked down and said, "People having a good time?" Jesus said, "No, I see sin. And I cannot look upon sin. We must change this whole place. I know you recognize many cultures and faiths, but when I'm here, I only recognize those who follow Me." Ben said, "I understand, Lord. I'll put a stop to it." Ben rose, but Jesus clutched his arm. "The time is not right for them, but it will come. Please wait until we're done with Trill and the planet of the Founders."

After several hours, the station was put in orbit of Trill and said to Ezri on the Bridge. "I would like u to join Me." Jesus looked to Odo, "You may come, as a security guard." Odo didn't object. As Odo and Ezri beamed down, they didn't see the illustrious city; but saw an environment and thought they were in the holosuite. Ezri touched her combadge, "Chief, confirm we're not in a holosuite." O'Brien confirmed, "You're definitely on the planet and it looks like a beautiful day." Ezri countered, "This is not what Odo and I see." Then Jesus approached them, "You see it this way because I've brought the planet back in time just as it was when the first two people discovered it. What you're about to see may be a little graphic." They turned and saw two people looking around, and one of them fell to the ground and shivered, as if he were eaten from the inside out and the second figure looked in horror and the victim was shrinking in size and became enveloped by a covering, and became the first symbiont in the planet's history. The symbiont climbed into the mouth of the shocked human and then the human jerked as if having convulsions and then spots appeared from the temples of the head all the way down to the feet, therefore become the first Trill. A few centuries later, a second human came and met the first Trill host and thus the race started and continued unto today. Then, as if they were awakened from a trance, Odo and Ezri saw the beauty of the planet. "That is how your people came to be. I'm sorry you had to see that." Ezri was emotional. Odo asked, "So every symbiont…" Jesus finished, "was a human? Yes." So where did my symbiont go? "I restored it to its original form and he was sent to Heaven. Now, look." Ezri turned their heads and Ezri saw all the hosts of the Dax symbiont, from the first to Curzon and Jadzia. "They have been revived as I called them from their graves. You'll never have to cry again, except for tears of joy."

After the hosts were transported to Deep Space 9, Ben Sisko saw Curzon and Jadzia Dax and greeted them. Wolfgang (Worf) saw Jadzia and they embraced as if they were married all over again. As the Prophets were teaching the Gospel all over Bajor, they were then sent to Trill. Many Trill experienced a drastic change in their bodies, as symbionts were restored to their original selves and sent to New Jerusalem on planet Earth.


	9. Jesus and Garak

**Chapter 9:**

**To Cardassia!**

**Garak and Jesus**

After some time and talking with Garak, Jesus decided to take a trip to Cardassia and bring Garak along with Him. They boarded a runabout and made the trip there. As they were on their way, Jesus and Garak talked for hours about who He was. They talked about their professions: Garak the tailor; Jesus the carpenter. But when it came to faith, they talked and it seemed that Garak was so many questions, but Jesus answered all He would allow Garak to know.

"So, after You put down Your tools, You decided to take a trip to the sea and start Your church?" Jesus answered him. "It only took You three years to do what You were called to do?" Jesus corrected Garak, "Not called; commanded. Many are called; few answer. Many are commanded; all obey; or suffer the consequences. I obey My Father, because He willed that I would come at the right time to preach, to die, to rise again. When the time was right, I returned to Earth and restored all things according to the will of My Father. Many are called to preach the Gospel; few answer the call. Many feel they've answered, but they also fail, because they leave out truths and add things that My Father did not accept. Many an evangelist in Earth's history emphasized health, wealth and prosperity, when in reality, they twisted My words. Many others killed in My Name, and all that time, I've always commanded, "Thou shall not murder."

They made the trip to Cardassia and Garak and Jesus went throughout the cities of Cardassia Prime and Jesus said, "Repent, for the kingdom of Heaven is here!" Jesus would talk to the leaders of Cardassia, while Garak spoke to common folk, and this went on for days and months, almost without end. After they had talked to all the people, Jesus called on Gideon, the mighty warrior, who with few men, conquered an army twice his size, only with God's help. David also came and told the people the Gospel. Many believed and many people were changed.

When it came time for the meeting with the Vorta, the Weyoun family of copied DNA, and the ketrecel white of the Jem'Hadar, Jesus told Weyoun, "You no longer follow the Founders; you shall follow Me, for I will make you a fisher of men." Jesus resurrected the first Weyoun and Weyoun talked about war in the Dominion and Jesus told how the Breen are too far gone to be saved. Weyoun was a hard case to believe in Jesus, so Jesus talked to Weyoun and said, "If you don't believe in Me, that is your choice. There will be a consequence, though." Weyoun refused and was sent to Hell. Jesus made him disappear from His presence.

The Jem'Hadar were lost without the Vorta, and they would rather die then suffer without the White. Jesus said, "Follow Me, all who are weary and heavy laden. Take my yoke upon you and learn from Me." The First Omet'iklan said, "If you can heal us of our addiction of the white, we will follow You." Jesus answered and said, "And know that the white is no longer needed for the source of life, or anything that you feel you may be missing. I will give you a white that you can't ingest, or inhale, or do anything with. This "white" is the cleansing power of My blood. For as My Word says, 'Though your sins were as scarlet red, they shall be "white" as snow.' Believe in Me, and I will make you fishers of men. Take off your armor, gentlemen., I have the power to heal you, if you wish it."

The First stepped forward and said, "We have a saying as members of the Dominion: "Obedience brings victory and victory is life." No more, we wish to be free of the white and ask You to heal us. Give us power to live without limitations." Jesus asked, "Do you believe that I AM. Do you believe that I died for your sins?" The First answered yes. Jesus put His hands on the First Omet'iklan and he fell to his knees, experiencing a change that no Jem'Hadar experienced before. When the others looked on him, he was completely human. The former First smiled and embraced Jesus and from that time on, Cardassians and Jem'Hadar had a closer relationship and this event spread all over the Dominion. People where being healed. Very few Vorta were saved, because of their refusal to believe. The former Jem'Hadar were given new names by Christ Himself and asked to serve in Starfleet. Jesus returned to the station and said to Benjamin, "Lets go the home of the Founders, the Omarian Nebula. Let's tell the Founders who they really are." Ben smiled and told the crew, "We're going into the heart of the Dominion. Sisko to Odo." "Odo here." "Constable, join us in Ops, please."


	10. To the Founders!

**Chapter 10:**

**To the Founders! **

As the station made their way to the Omarien Nebula, Odo talked endlessly of Christ's promise to restore the Founders as they once were. As they took the runabout, Odo recounts to Him of his punishment for killing a Changeling. "Your situation was a setup by another," Jesus said. "I know you didn't intentionally do it. So I will forgive that." Odo thanked Him. As they arrived into the Nebula, they dropped out of warp. "Computer, divert all power to shields." The computer acknowledged. They landed safely and exited the runabout. Jesus and Odo approached the goo that is the home of the Founders. Jesus knelt down and put His finger onto the goo, and it turned into water. Beings innumerable came up to breathe. The Female Changeling approached Jesus and asked, "Why are You here?" Jesus answered, "I am here to teach you the Truth. I AM the Truth. I AM the Way, and the Life. You call yourselves the Founders; but the truth is, I found you. I found you as sinners and allowed you to be in your goo-ish form. When the first Founder was here, she was a human. She, among thousands of explorers came to the Omarien Nebula and found your planet. As you approached this time, you found yourself surrounded by people who are unlike you. You went to war with them. You had the Vorta, who reside in My prison; the Jem'Hadar, who are now a part of Starfleet, with the First Omat'iklan becoming My apostle for his people; and the Breen are also in Hell with the Vorta. Some even no longer exist, except as demons and servants of My enemy, Satan. Now, I come to you to plead with you to follow Me. Your home has been renewed, as some of your fellow "Founders" can hear Me and heed my words." As Jesus and the Female Founder were speaking, former Founders came out of the water and stood behind Jesus and Odo. "We follow Him, now." One of them said. "I understand Your story of how we came about in our present state, but following You is not what I have in mind at the moment." Then Jesus said, "It is appointed for man once to die, and after that the judgment." The Female Changeling had her back to Him, turned and ask, "You'd just kill me?" Jesus said, "No, for you're already dead." Then the gelatinous state of the Female Changeling fell through her and her spirit remained. "I now send you to My prison called Sheol. You will spend the rest of your life there." The Female Changeling disappeared and Jesus turned to Odo and said, "Behold, I make all things new." Then Jesus extended His hand to the four directions, make a 180 degree turn, and the planet was like Earth. He also went to the New Founders' home world and did the same.

And world after homeworld were reached for the sake of Christ and His Gospel. And He shall reign forever and ever! AMEN!

**The End **


End file.
